Learning to Drive
by Not a day will go by
Summary: swansvessel asked: Charming teaching Hook how to drive (in secret) so he can take Emma out on a date :D :D Here's my short take on this lovely prompt. Very Captain Charming heavy, because their friendship is glorious, though obviously it's all leading up to Captain Swan (fair warning, however, Emma doesn't appear, but she is talked about).


**swansvessel asked: Charming teaching Hook how to drive (in secret) so he can take Emma out on a date :D :D**

**Ahhhhh this was adorable and I loved writing it, but I got super swamped with homework this week so I just made it pretty short. Hope you like it though :)**

**Set in a world were there was no curse on Killian's lips and everything is fluffy and happy and I'm not having feels attacks at random times because of all the angst. **

"Bloody hell mate, I'm not getting in those metal traps again. Twice has been far too many times."

David sighed, putting both his hands up to rub the sides of his temples. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but if you're gonna survive in this world, sailing a ship won't cut it. You need to be able to drive."

Hook gave huff from the passenger seat in the Charming's pickup, and stated petulantly, "but…I don't _wanna_."

"Why not?" David burst out, frustrated at having gone in conversational circles with the pirate for the past - he checked his watch and muffled a groan - the past _hour_.

"It's terrifying!" Killian shouted. "Do I need to remind you that I had several ribs broken my one of these machines?"

"You got in it when Emma was driving back here with Henry! You got in one when Tamara and Greg were about to destroy Storybrooke! Why should driving it be any different?"

Hook gave his friend a disbelieving look. "Well for one, how many people drive when they have a hook for a hand?" David didn't answer, so he continued. "For another, you cannot possibly compare something like being _aboard_ a ship and _steering_ a ship. The same goes for these bloody things," he said, tapping the dashboard with his hook. "Besides, I can barely stand even being in one. They're so…" he struggled to find the proper word. "Compact."

With another sigh, David rolled his head back and tried to think of a way to motivate his friend. He wasn't even sure why he felt that Killian needed to learn this. Maybe it was because of how much Hook had helped his family to adapt to Neverland, and now David wanted to return the favor. He was finding more and more, however, that it was hard to get the pirate to do anything he didn't want to do.

_Well, what motivated him the last two times?_ David thought to himself. After a few moments of contemplation, the answer was clear. _Emma._ Sure, maybe he had claimed when he came to their apartment so many months ago that he was doing it to save him own life, but their conversation from that day still echoed in David's mind:

_"So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you. Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for—my family. What are you fighting for?"_

_"Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you."_

There was no doubt that Hook could be incredibly selfish, but not that day. He had returned to them with the bean even though he could've made an escape by himself. And David was willing to bet that, even then, Killian had been fighting for a bit more than just his own life.

"You know," David began slyly, "Emma was telling me the other day she's been wishing to eat somewhere other than the apartment or Granny's."

He saw Hook pause for a moment, but he recovered quickly and put on a voice that was just a notch or two too high. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Hey, just makin' conversation mate," David laughed nonchalantly. "I mean, It'd sure as hell be pretty hard to sail her anywhere for a date, but driving would open up some possibilities…" He sat there for a moment, watching Killian as he mulled over the idea and had a passing thought of questioning what kind of father he was that he would use a date with his daughter as a bribing point to get his friend to learn how to drive. He shrugged the idea off quickly. _Nah, Emma could kick Killian's ass in a second if he tried anything. Not that he would. He's basically putty in her hands._

After a long silence, Killian got out of the passenger seat and strode around the car to get on to David's side. Laughing, David pulled himself over to the other seat, leaving it open for Killian as he slammed the door and looked ahead at the road resolutely.

"Alright fine, teach me how to drive this bloody thing."


End file.
